fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Kit Symons
| clubnumber = 6 (1999-2001) | debut = Macclesfield (a) (8 Aug 1998) | lastapp = Leicester (a) (22 Sept 2001) | firstgoal = York (h) (19 Sept 1998) | lastgoal = Chesterfield (h) (27 Sept 2000) | joinedfrom = Manchester City, free - 1 Jul 1998 | leftfor = Crystal Palace, £400,000 - Dec 2001 | leagueapps(gls) = 102 (13) | allapps(gls) = 129 (14) | otherclubs = Portsmouth (1988-1995) Manchester City (1995-1998) Crystal Palace (2001-2005) | international = Wales (1992-2001) | apps(gls) = 36 (2) | manager info = }} Kit Symons is a former player and manager of Fulham. He was with the club as a player from 1998 until 2001 and as manager of the first team from October 2014 until November 2015. Kit had previous roles throughout the entire of the club's academy from scouting to managing the U18 and U21 squads. As a player he was a centre back, and represented Wales internationally on 36 occasions. =Playing Career= Before Fulham Fulham (1998-2001) Kit signed for Fulham in July 1998 on a free transfer from Manchester City. Considered a coup for the club, he quickly became a firm favourite in the heart of the Whites' defence alongside Chris Coleman as he helped the club become champions of the Second Division in 1998-99. His playing time with Fulham was hindered somewhat as Andy Melville began to take his place alongside Coleman as first choice centre back throughout 1999-00 and the First Division championship winning season of 2000-01. After Fulham Kit played out the rest of his playing days at Crystal Palace after a move at the start of 2001-02. He played a part in their return to the Premier League in 2003-04 as they won the Play-off final. In his final season in 2004-05, his only playing time was with their reserve team as he did not make a single appearance with the first team. =Managerial Career= Before Fulham After Kit's retirement from playing, he coached at Crystal Palace before being handed the role of Assistant Manager. He became Caretaker Manager on 8 October 2007 after Peter Taylor was dismissed as manager. However, he was not given the opportunity to prove himself as Neil Warnock was handed the job permanently only three days later (Crystal Palace did not play during this time). Following Warnock's appointment, Kit stepped down from his position of Assistant Manager and left the club on 15 October 2007. He joined Colchester United on 16 January 2008 following Micky Adams' resignation as Assistant Manager the previous week. He was appointed as Colchester's Caretaker Manager in September 2008 after the departure of Geraint Williams, and after a successful start he became the bookies favourite to get the job full time. Paul Lambert ended up being given the job and Kit left the club soon after. Fulham (2009-2015) Kit rejoined the club in October 2009 on a part-time scouting role initially before being offered a coaching role within the academy. He began coaching with former Wales teammate Mark Pembridge with the U14 squad for the rest of 2009-10, before being promoted to manager of the U18 squad for the 2010-11 season. It was the best start Kit could have hoped for as he led the team to the national final of the U18 Premier League, and the U18's were runners-up to Everton. He found success with the U18's the following season, however, as they were comfortable winners of the U18 Premier League. He was promoted to manage the Under-21 squad for the 2012-13 season and Steve Wigley was brought in to manage the U18 squad. After two seasons in charge of the U21's, Kit's moment came in September 2014. After a number of managers had been sacked for the first team - Martin Jol, Rene Meulensteen and the recent Felix Magath, club chairman Shahid Khan saw it fit that Kit became caretaker manager for the foreseeable future. He initially led the team to a remarkable turnaround of results and was given the role permanently in late October 2014. Although his managerial role began strongly, it tailed off after Christmas, and although he managed to keep the club up, many fans were calling for his head in the off-season. As it was, he was to remain in charge for the beginning of the 2015-16 season but was sacked on 8 November 2015, , one day after a 5-2 loss at home to Birmingham City. =Fulham record= =Career honours= Player Fulham *'Second Division (1892-1992) / First Division (1992-2004) / Championship (2004-present)' **''Winners'' (1): 2000-01 *'Third Division (1920-1992) / Second Division (1992-2004) / League One (2004-present)' **''Winners'' (1): 1998-99 Crystal Palace *'Second Division (1892-1992) / First Division (1992-2004) / Championship (2004-present)' **''Play-off Winners'' (1): 2003-04 Manager Fulham U18 *'U18 Premier League' **''Winners'' (1): 2011-12 **''Runners-up'' (1): 2010-11 =External links and references= Category:Staff Category:Managers Category:Players Category:Defenders Category:Wales